This invention relates to the field of medical and forensic science testing equipment. More particularly, an automatic test tube recapper for recapping test tubes after the contents of the test tubes has been used is presented.
In the medical and forensic science fields test tubes are normally used to contain blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body. These test tubes are generally cylindrical in shape with an open top. Test tubes usually have several standard diameters, namely approximately 13 mm or 16 mm. They can also come in standard heights, namely approximately 75 mm or 100 mm. The test tube is usually capped with an original rubber or plastic stopper at the top to prevent contamination of the specimen and to protect the sample and keep it inside the test tube.
Test tubes are used in large quantities, particularly in the medical and pharmaceutical industries and in forensic laboratories. Larger labs or hospitals may test as many as 10,000 specimens per day, using 10,000 test tubes and caps. Once the tests have been accomplished, it is necessary to recap the specimen test tubes for proper storage. It is an object of this invention to provide a machine that automatically recaps test tubes once the tests have been done.
Since test tubes come in different diameters, it would be useful and economical to have a single cap capable of capping several different diameter tubes. It is another object of this invention to provide a single test tube cap that is able to receive several standard size diameter test tubes.
Since standard test tubes used in the laboratory come in different heights, it would be convenient and economical to provide a machine that is capable of recapping different height test tubes. It is a still further object of this invention to provide an automatic test tube recapper that is capable of recapping test tubes of different heights and diameters.
Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the below described specification.